Enough Is Enough
by Starsinger
Summary: After returning home, Kitty considers her options. For some reason, no one can agree on a team name. We have a name.
1. Enough is Enough

**Enough Is Enough**

by Starsinger

**Kitty's home and healed, and doesn't want to stick around. Wonder who'll go with her? Xakko, I'm borrowing your line from the lj site. Hope you don't mind. Amokitty, consider yourself the inspiration for this one. No, still don't own them.**

_Worst idea ever, _Kitty mused silently,_ Didn't Scott learn __**anything**__ from Genosha? _The very idea of bringing all the mutants of the world to live in one place left her cold. You might as well paint a big "X" on the island and invite everyone to bomb the place. It had been weeks since CeCe had let her out of the containment unit. Peter had been wonderful, he'd only left her side when Logan forced him to go get some sleep, see his sister, go on a mission, eat, and other bodily functions.

Rachael came up from behind her, "Are you sure about this?"

The quiet question didn't startle her. "Scott is an ass. I don't mean about my rescue, I mean his absolute refusal to consider other options. I can't do this anymore, at least not here."

"Are you seriously thinking about taking Brand up on her job offer?" concern radiated from her friend.

Lockheed, the elephant in the room, he hadn't functioned well after she'd disappeared. Even Brand had noticed. He'd come in and let her vent her feelings at him, Dr. Reyes mentioned it was a good thing the room had been sound-proofed! The bond between Kitty and Lockheed had forced Brand to give him a "green card" though. The only way he was going to resolve his "home world issues" was if Kitty was along for the ride, and that meant another trip into space. She wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"I'm going home, to Chicago. Peter is coming with me. You can come too, if you want. Logan and Kurt are thinking about it. I'm just amazed that a major corporation would hire me."

Hearing the doubts in her friend's voice wrung Rachael's heart. She took Kitty's face between her hands, "YOU are BEAUTIFUL, TALENTED, and have a DROP DEAD GORGEOUS MAN wrapped around your little finger. Oh, you also have Peter and Logan around that finger too." Kitty lost it, laughter poured from her mouth.

A deep chuckle came from the doorway, "Well, if that had come from Kitty, I might be worried."

Rachael grinned, "Kurt should still be." She winked at both of them on the way out, "I'm coming with you!"

Peter walked over and put his arms around Kitty, they barely heard Rachael close the door behind her. "It's so good to hold you again, Katya." She moved closer, resting her cheek against his broad chest. She reveled at his touch. The one time she hadn't promised to return and it took months to do so. "Are you still offering Erik a chance to come with us?"

Kitty nodded, quietly beginning to unbutton his shirt, she stopped at the tattoo, ""Peter, dear, I know you missed me and all, but I think we need to see if Rachel can get that thing off telekinetically..."

Peter effectively ended the statement with a kiss. She sighed and opened her mouth. She felt his hands roaming over her body as she relaxed even more. Tomorrow would come, and they would leave, but for now, she would enjoy herself.


	2. Move

**Move**

by Starsinger

**I don't know where I'm going with this. Several suggestions have been made that I expand the last story. So far, my team is: Kurt, Logan, Kitty, Peter, Lockheed, Rachael, and Hank. Erik came with them and owns the home they're moving into. I'm thinking patriarch with him. I'm thinking Kitty takes charge, or Kurt, Logan will be okay with that. Brand and several others will pop in from time to time. I've got to find a name for this team, Great Lakes, Midwest, Chicago, something. Running out of ideas here. Thank you to ****db91939** **for pointing out a few points that this little ol' southern girl didn't have a clue about! You're the reason Kitty's team isn't in Chicago. Don't own them!**

"Erik, when you said that you 'bought a house', a thirty-four room mansion wasn't what I thought you had in mind. We're not starting another school!" Kitty exclaimed. Peter, Logan and Kurt were left speechless. Situated in Evanston nearby Northwestern University and the beautiful beaches appealed to everyone, especially Kitty and Hank. Kitty loved the view of Chicago from across Lake Michigan.

The house itself had a light blue exterior fronted with darker blue shutters of the house. A porch filled out the area in front of the door. The driveway extended up from the street, past the gate, and up the side of the house and into the back. Large oak trees dotted the front lawn, concealing the house from the general public.

Erik and Logan liked old. Hank really didn't care as long as it didn't rain on him, at least that's what he said. Rachael was happy because everyone had their own room. The leer she aimed at Kurt gave the lie to the statement.

"Look, Kitty, you remember living in a light house, right? I'm fine with this much space," Rachael announced as she flounced to the front door and opened it. Turning around she winked at Kurt and sauntered into the foyer.

"Pick yer jaw off the floor, Elf, ya know she likes you," Logan said, he ground a cigar under his shoe and walked into the house carrying his own luggage after Rachael's own telekinetic lift for hers, Peter, and Kitty's.

"Show off," Kitty muttered. She followed it with a squeak as Peter picked her up with one arm and Erik's wheelchair in the other.

Hank and Lockheed followed them into the house as Kurt followed them muttering, "They said Rachael showed off. I'm not even going to ask Erik where he found the money for this abode."

"Are you two even going to bother with separate bedrooms?" Logan asked cheekily. The foyer had hardwood floors, and white walls. A wooden staircase extended to the second and third floors. Peter put Erik's wheelchair down and gathered Kitty in for a kiss. "I'm going to check out the rooms upstairs." Logan muttered with a glint in his eye. Peter deposited Kitty on the floor and they went exploring. Down a hallway on the left they found a study perfect for team meetings, and for Kitty to conduct her business. Kitty took a few minutes to investigate the room and discover what kind of work she'd need to do to upgrade the room.

They continued down the hall and discovered a brightly lit room perfect for Peter and his art. His eyes lit up as he roamed the room and found a window looking out into the backyard. A large building looking like a garage occupied the right side of the house next to the driveway. A pool and a basketball court filled most of the rest of what they could see. "Wasn't Logan talking about repairing bikes?" Kitty murmured. "That garage looks bigger than we need." Peter grinned down at her.

As they entered the door at the end of the hall, Kurt teleported into view with a "bamf", "It has a pool house!" That he managed to be standing on a huge, industrial strength stove, tail in hand while making this proclamation provided enough humor to get them laughing. His precarious balance gave way as he toppled toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. The smell of brimstone signaled his save as he reappeared next to an equally large refrigerator. Granite covered the countertops and the island. The stove was gas, and everything seemed very metallic: sink, microwave, stove, and fridge were all steel gray. An equally impressive pantry seemed fit to feed hundreds.

Kitty caught a glint in Kurt's eye, "We are NOT starting a new school!"

"Wait, listen to what I have to say! You teach kids the latest, best things for computers! Logan can start taking apprentices for his shop! Hank, his students can come here for advice. Me, I see an acrobats school, have you seen the basement?"

Kurt's voice droned on as Kitty headed out the back door and walked over to the pool. She dipped her hand into the pool as she considered, "No, I don't the 'Ex-X-Men' will work for a name, Rachael." A figure appeared of an upper story window and flew toward them. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**Well, that's all I've got, please let me know what you think.**


	3. Odd Things Are Happening at the Place

**Odd Things Are Happening at the New Mansion**

by Starsinger

**Just had a funny idea, and I'm going with it. Hope you enjoy it! Please don't sue me, I'm not making money here!**

"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed before bamfing out of Peter's art room with a red face.

Startled, Peter looked up to where he had hoisted Kitty to the ceiling. She stood precariously atop his hands. They had decided to pick the bedroom directly above his workroom and they were performing their own version of acrobatics by pushing her up to the ceiling. What he hadn't realized was that Kitty wasn't wearing any underclothes under the knee length skirt she happened to be wearing. While Peter didn't mind, Kurt's sudden entrance and look upward had caused embarrassment on the part of the other team member, who had gotten a brief glimpse of Kitty's goods.

Peter sighed as Kitty's slight weight disappeared as she managed to airwalk through the ceiling. He looked up to see her poking her head back through the top of the room. "Found it!" she exclaimed. "It's really nice!"

"Katya," Peter said with a sigh, "while I don't mind you going 'commando', others, like Kurt, might be embarrassed."

"He didn't…" her words trailed off. "Oh, god, he looked up, didn't he?" Peter nodded. She sighed, "Let me put the post it note on the door and I'll be right down."

Peter leered at her, "I could just grab our luggage and come find you. I obviously don't have much to get off you!" She smiled suggestively as he headed out the door, and quickly found himself face-to-face with his sister who had decided to come visit.

"Wow, this place is nice!" Illyana said, looking around. "So, where's my room?" They walked up to the second story where Peter started knocking and opening doors in search of his girlfriend. "Who are you looking for?" Illyana asked absently, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone, texting away.

"Uhm," Peter temporized, "Are you staying?" he inquired as he continued opening doors. He barely heeded Rachael's shout before he opened the door.

"Are you going to make me go to school here?" Illyana asked.

Peter suddenly closed the door he'd opened and went back to the room just before it. "I'm sure we could home school, if that's what's needed. Here you go," he finished, showing her the room. "I'm sure you'll be comfortable."

"No, I'm not staying, but I'm glad to know I'll have a place here. There aren't any students here?" she asked.

"We're not planning on any," Peter answered, looking anxiously.

Illyana grinned at him, "Go on. I'll see if Rachael will show me around."

Peter smiled back at her and hurried to the room next door. Illyana went into her room and plopped down on the bed. She dropped the backpack she carried down next to her concentrating on the screen in front of her. She had promised her friends back on Utopia that she would send pictures of the new place. She gazed out at the branches of the large oak swaying in the slight breeze. Scott was crazy, mutants concentrated in one place was asking for a giant bomb to be dropped overhead.

_Do you have an idea for a name?_ A voice asked in her head. Rachael entered the room without knocking. "They refuse to consider a name starting with 'X'. I don't blame them." Illyana watched as the red-head who greatly resembled her mother sat in the loan chair in the room. She gestured to the computer on the desk, "You can see that Kitty and Hank have been busy. Hank's even built his own 'mad science lab' in the attic."

Illyana put the phone on the nightstand and looked at her friend. "Are they in there doing the…" Rachael laughed at her. "Why don't you give me the nickel tour?" They both rose and headed out the door.

That night the team found themselves outside as Logan wrestled with the barbeque grill. The sunset over Lake Michigan beautifully framed the view as it turned the sky from bright pinks to deep blues. The water glittered as Kitty sighed and heard more arguments over the two most contentious issues in the house.

"How about the Midwest Heroes?" Rachael asked.

Hank smothered a laugh, "Let's put our own 'X Marks the Spot' on us." Kitty sighed as the other argument continued loud and clear.

"Nein!" Kurt stated emphatically, "It tastes great!"

"I still say it's less filling, Elf," Logan countered.

**Let the silliness continue. No, not really. Just thought I'd do it for fun.**


	4. School

**School**

by Starsinger

**Kitty and Hank head for Northwestern University. Kitty is working towards a degree in Social Sciences, which Northwestern offers, Evanston has a great website. Let me know what you think! Don't own them.**

Kitty hurried out the door, backpack in hand. It seemed strange to be heading back to school after so long, but the lure of a degree in Human Development and Social Planning couldn't be resisted. All right, so she'd have to get a degree in Social Sciences first, but there was temptation. Now, if she could just drag Hank away from Brand long enough to actually get out the door. Peter had been very tempting the night before, but when Brand had shown up during the cook out the night before, Hank had disappeared and no one had seen him since. Kitty didn't blame him, she still thought that was an odd combination, though.

Hank came walking down the stairs wearing a suit, tie, lab coat, and no shoes. Well, he never could find shoes to fit him and had stopped trying. Brand came behind him discussing motorcycles with Logan. Well, Brand was telling Logan how a hydrogen fuel cell would be more efficient and less polluting than that of the alternative. "Where would I find the hydrogen?" Logan asked acidly.

"Water," Brand said with a smile. She turned from Logan and spoke to Hank in low tones. Kitty watched as Hank sighed as he watched his girlfriend walk out the door. He shook himself out of his daze, much like a cat shaking off water, and walked out the door, Kitty hot on his heels.

Logan heard a giant sigh behind him and turned to find Peter and Kurt behind him, "I suppose one of you would know how to build a hydrogen fuel cell?" Frantic shaking of heads greeted the question. "I suppose I could look it up on the internet," he muttered walking toward the garage that had been turned into his domain.

Later that day after Hank and Kitty returned, an all out argument ensued. Scott had come to try and talk them into returning back to the fold. Not only were none of them having it, but Hope had arrived with Cable, and announced she was joining them. Before Logan could start to either take Scott apart piece by piece, or welcome Hope into their home, Kitty thrust plans for a hydrogen fuel cell into his hands. She also gave Kurt plans for solar cells for their new home.

Scott watched furiously as Kitty welcomed Hope to Evanston, "Why don't I show you a room. I hope you don't mind being next to Rachael." The girl's face lit up as Kitty continued to discuss a shopping trip with her. _Rachael, talk to your brother, and Scott. Get this straightened out. I have an idea for a name for the team._ Rachael nodded at the mental communication. Somehow, no one was surprised to see Scott picked up by his britches and tossed across the street at the top of a tree, a very tall tree. No one had touched Scott, it was like an invisible hand had picked him up and threw him at the tree. Poor tree.

Everyone returned downstairs and met in Erik's office. Erik was starting to get around without the wheelchair, but the cane he wielded reminded everyone of his age. "Welcome, Hope, I hope you don't regret join us," Kitty opened the meeting. This elicited a chuckle from Logan, who, apparently, still harbored for Jean, and Hope very much resembled Jean. "Cable, are you sticking around?"

"No, I'll not be a stranger, but Hope's place is here."

"Okay," Kitty said. "Today, I was approached by some bright engineering students, who heard we'd moved here, and wanted to turn our house 'green'. They want to put solar panels on the roof, give us a water reclamation system. They've even found enough thermal paint to cover the house. This would be a class project, so the only thing we'd have to pay for are the materials they don't have. This would, of course, save us money in the long run. Logan, will you close the window?" she asked, as Scott's screams could still be heard from across the street. "I didn't know he could keep that up for that long."

"Screams like a girl," Logan grinned.

"Logan, you just insulted girls," Kurt commented with a gleam in his eyes.

"Anyway, Erik, Professor Ingold will coordinate with you for the costs and any other details. In the spirit of all this 'green' planning, I have a name for our team. I'm moving away from 'X' names. We are the 'Green Team'."

Everyone nodded as Kurt brought out drinks appropriate drinks for a toast, not everyone was old enough to drink, and Logan raised his mug of beer, "The Green Team!" Glasses clicked as everyone repeated his toast.

**Earth Day inspired, yes. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
